Hakushū Dinosaurs
The Hakushū Dinosaurs (白秋ダイナソーズ Hakushū Dainosōzu?) are a team from the SIC region (Saitama, Ibaraki, and Chiba).They make their first appearance in the Kantō Tournament where they lost in the finals against the Deimon Devil Bats. On their way to the finals, they crushed notably strong teams such as the Seibu Wild Gunmans and Taiyo Sphinxes. Synopsis The Hakushū Dinosaurs are the Champions of the SIC District where they crushed the local "Four Heavenly Kings" Their play style uses raw force to cripple their enemies and crush their defense. Their strongest lineman, Rikiya Gao, is famous for having rows of quarterbacks in his dead list. They win most of their games by crushing their enemies' quarterbacks, crippling them and forcing them to forfeit. However the team also possesses other notably 'strong' members such as the captain and quarterback, Reiji Maruko, and cornerback, Hiromi Kisaragi. Players Reiji "Marco" Maruko The Dinosaurs' quarterback and captain, Marco is a suave-appearing man who ambitiously dreams of winning the Christmas Bowl, yet when encountered by a strong opponent he acts panicked and frightened. He calls himself "Marco" because he feels his real name sounds like a girl's name, and also wears an Italian suit to match his Italian nickname. In his first year in middle school, he joined the American football team, and also courted Maruko Himuro, who is two years older than him. To impress her, he vowed to win the Christmas Bowl, to show her the "morning sunshine after a victory." He led Hakushū to the SIC District Championship later that year, and then began studying stronger teams at the high school level. His teammates encouraged him to give up on his dream of winning the Christmas Bowl because of the strength of the undefeated Teikoku Alexanders, and after witnessing the team play, Marco despaired, realizing that the chances of defeating Teikoku were slim. He became determined to defeat Teikoku using strength, and recruited Gaō to accomplish this. He even used Gaō's tremendous power to injure opposing players, a strategy that Himuro came to dislike him for. Marco's skill as a throwing quarterback is never established, as Hakushū's offense is based entirely on him taking the snap and following Gaō's block as the large lineman plows through the defense using the "North-South Game". On defense, Marco's skill comes from his ability to follow ball movements and react to them. He can see through a runner's feints, and given the smallest opportunity can steal an unsecured ball using his signature "Screw Bite" technique. He is also able to act as a "Quarterback Spy", precisely following the opposing quarterback's movements and reacting to them. While his strategies are simple and brutal, Marco is effective at determining how to direct his team's defense to stop their opponents, whether by deliberately injuring the quarterback or by sending a defender to mark a player. Rikiya Gao Although a rookie to American football, Gaō is one of the two most powerful linemen in Japanese high school, purely because of his tremendous strength. He is two meters tall and has a monstrous, caveman-like appearance, with long wild black hair, red marks on his cheeks, and a large scar on his forehead. He holds the Japanese bench press record with over two hundred kilograms and is capable of destroying furniture, tearing metal guardrails, and breaking normal people's bones with his bare hands; he wears a titanium alloy mouthpiece because his powerful jaw tears apart ordinary ones. Gaō claims to have searched for someone who can match his power for his entire life, and joined the football team because Marco promised him that the most powerful teams in the country possess such individuals. He has little respect for those not willing to face him directly and tremendous respect for those who do even if they are crushed, including the lineman Banba, the aces of Seibu, and Hiruma. He also honors the rules of American football and will not tackle a player who does not have the ball. Hiromi Kisaragi Kisaragi is a frail and effeminate player known as the "left arm of Hakushū". He is just as obsessed with strength if not more than the rest of his team, and he frequently states that "strength is beautiful". Kisaragi has been picked on all of his life because of his weak, feminine appearance, and he is envious of those with physical strength. Despite his below-average strength and merely average speed and jumping ability, he is a skilled cornerback because of his "Pteroclaw" technique, in which he disrupts a receiver's catch attempt by wrapping his slender arm around the receiver's and tearing the ball away. Kisaragi met Gaō because the two share a locker, and his obsession with Gaō's strength led him to join the football team because he wanted to help Gaō win the championship. He is extremely dedicated to helping Hakushu win in any way he can, to the extent that he deliberately lets himself be crushed by Gaō while distracting Kurita from protecting Hiruma. Hanasaka Tengu He is the former ace of Hakushū Dinosaurs. He only serves as a comic relief and a foil to the more notable players in the team. Shameless in basking in his teammate's victories and strengths, he finds himself crippled by Gaō after insulting the opposing lineman from the Taiyo Sphinxes before the finals. Mitsui Saburo The kicker for the Hakushū Dinosaurs, Saburo is quite stocky in build and has a dark complexion, a square jaw and limp, messy dark hair. When seen, he acts in an overall serious manner, never seen smiling and keeps a tight frown. He is the third best kicker in Kantou but has no further aspirations to gain a higher ranking as he feels Musashi and Koutaro, the two best kickers, cannot be surpassed; this coins his humorous philosophy of "aim for the third place in life". Officials Maruko "Maria" Himuro Hakushū's manager, Himuro, is a serious-looking third-year student with short black hair. Himuro is Marco's inspiration for playing American football. He became smitten with her in middle school and, in an apparent attempt to woo her, he vowed to show her "the morning sunshine after a victory" by winning the Christmas Bowl. She came to admire his optimism and ambition, and at some time afterward, the two were in a close relationship though it is unclear how intimate they were. He now calls her by the nickname "Maria", which she dislikes. After witnessing many players injured by Gaō's strength, Himuro came to despise Marco's determination to win at any cost, and they grew apart, though she remains with the team. She approaches Sena and Riku before the Seibu-Hakushū match, and tells them to give up midway because she does not want anymore players injured by Gaō. While she hates the Dinosaurs' strategy, she points out after Hakushū loses in the Kantou Tournament finals that she stayed with the team because she still admires some of Marco's traits, and has feelings for him in spite of the things he has done. Cheerleaders Like all teams, Hakushū has cheerleaders though it is one of the only teams to not have them depicted. Category:Teams